


Perfect Harmony

by wisdomofme



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perfect Harmony is an amazing song and it deserves better, Post Season 1, luke is a little shit, no seriously just fluff, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme
Summary: A songwriting session goes awry when Luke asks Julie about a new song she's been working on. Quick escapes don't work quite as well when the boy you like can teleport at will.ALTERNATIVELYLuke is a little shit and knows exactly how to corner Julie.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 878
Collections: oh YES





	Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Julie and the Phantoms five days ago and since then i have rewatched it, started four (4) fics, and have not stopped thinking about it OR Luke's biceps. I'm starting to think I may need some serious help.
> 
> But since my family has yet to put me into a mental hospital, here is the first of those fics. Perfect Harmony is an amazing song with an amazing story behind its creation and I will not let it remain a fever dream.

It was new, writing songs with Luke when leaning against him didn't mean crashing to the floor. But it wasn't bad, by any stretch of the imagination. Their interactions were filled with little moments that Julie hadn’t quite realized had been missing before. Luke leaning across the piano to grab his songbook meant letting their shoulders brush, and his fingers had a habit of gliding along hers as he took their only pen from her hand to jot down a note. That one happened far more often than necessary, especially when she had already told him that he could go grab a second pen.

“Don't wanna poof away while we’re in the zone,” he said, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a crooked grin as he handed it back to her.

And if it was her fingers that lingered against his palm this time then that was between them.

“We really need to fix this line,” Luke said, his arm reaching across her to point at the open page in front of Julie and pulling her thoughts back to their music. “Can you play it again?”

Julie groaned and rolled her neck, cracking a tight spot and sending a tingle of relief through her shoulders. “This is the tenth time in a row you've made me play this one part.” She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the automatic smile that wanted to stretch across her face whenever she was in his presence and crossed her arms over her chest. “Can't we just move on?”

Luke paused, his arm still stretched out over the piano top, his elbow only millimetres from brushing against her skin as his jaw flexed. He stayed frozen like that for another breath before uncoiling like a spring, his arm recoiling back to his side and a grin returning to his face.

“That sounds like a good idea actually,” he said, rotating in his seat to face her and leaning back casually. “We’ve been fiddling with these lyrics all day so maybe working on a different song might help us out.”

Julie sat up, her eyes widening as she leaned forward, her earnest excitement apparent in every line of her body. “You've got a new song idea?”

Luke shook his head, a hand coming up to rub at his jaw. “Nah, not right now. But you do.”

Julie frowned, her head tilting as she wracked her brain for what he might be talking about. “Wha-”

“You know,” Luke said, his eyes locked on hers. “The melody that you spend half the day humming. The one that goes-”

And then Luke closed his eyes and perfectly hummed the chorus of the song that she had been writing about _him_. Julie could feel the blood drain from her face, her prior eagerness fading with every note, as her stomach lurched. Finally he finished, his eyes opening only to find her staring at him like he had smashed her mother’s piano right in front of her. Luke’s gaze turned concerned.

“Julie?”

Julie broke out in a nervous laugh that sounded like she was choking. “Oh. You meant that song.” She began to compulsively lace and unlace her fingers together. “Uh, that one isn't really developed enough for us to start tinkering with it. You know, it's just like half a melody and maybe a line or two-”

“That's perfect then.” Luke shrugged, an easy smile lighting up his face. “Show me the parts you've figured out and maybe I can-”

Julie stood from the piano bench, her hands reaching behind her neck to pull her shoulders forward. Her heart was in her throat. “Wait a second. You mean- ah, sorry, I got mixed up. I meant to say that I've finished that song.” She stepped away from Luke, intending to run as far away from this conversation as possible. “I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Do you want- uh, nevermind.”

Luke frowned as his gaze followed Julie’s path around the piano. She silently cheered as she neared the couch without a single objection from Luke. With a bare three steps from the door she was certain that she had successfully dodged the conversation and then Luke appeared in front of her with a burst of light. Julie jumped, a squeak leaving her mouth, and took a step back.

“You finished a song?” He asked, his voice soft, and it was so hard for her to get a read on him. Luke usually wore his heart on his sleeve but for the first time she wasn’t quite sure what he was thinking. Was he mad she hadn't told him? Happy she’d finished a song? Annoyed that she didn't ask for his help? “That's awesome Jules, I can't wait to hear it.” Luke stepped forward.

The heel of her shoe caught against the edge of the rug as she tried to retreat another step back from him and her knees buckled from the unexpected stumble. Her arms wheeled as she attempted to regain her footing and she was sure she was a goner but then a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm and she was pulled back to her feet. She bounced against Luke’s chest, her eyes flaring wide with panic as she stumbled back a step and forced his hand to drop from her arm. But it was pointless, she could still feel where it had been, like his hand had branded her skin through her jumper.

“Careful there Jules.” His words were mumbled through a soft smile, warmth shining in his blue eyes. “You won't be able to play your new song with a concussion.”

“I can't play it,” she blurted. “I've forgotten the notes, you know. Whoosh.” Julie mimed her brain exploding, a part of her screaming internally at every moment she acted like a nervous wreck. “Right out of my head. Gone forever.”

Luke nodded, an understanding hum slipping from his lips as they twitched. He stepped backwards before turning away and walking to the other side of the room, finally breaking the tension between them. Julie let out a sigh of relief, not really caring how obvious she was being, let Luke think whatever he wanted about her weirdness-

“Do you mind if I try?” Luke's voice came from across the room and Julie’s eyes snapped to him. His guitar strap was slung over his shoulder as he fiddled with the tuning, his eyes glancing towards her every few moments. “I think I've heard you hum it enough. It might not be exact but maybe it'll jog your memory.”

Julie’s heart slammed against her chest with a staccato beat as Luke strummed his guitar, giving a happy nod at the sound. It didn't seem like he cared too much about her answer as he picked out the first few notes, not of the chorus that he'd been humming before. No, instead he began playing from the very start of the song. And then he began to sing.

“Step into my world.” His voice was low as he sang, his eyes carefully trained on the placement of his fingers on the guitar strings. “Bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl. Shook me to the core.” He looked up, catching her gaze, and it was like he was gravity. “Voice like an angel, I've never heard before.” And then he nodded in invitation and she stepped forward and opened her mouth to curse him but-

“Here in front of me, shining so much brighter than I have ever seen.” Julie had written these lyrics weeks ago, but it felt like she had written them about this very moment. “Life can be so mean.” She watched as Luke’s eyes darted away from her for a split second and she walked forward. “But when he goes I know he doesn't leave.”

She was standing right in front of him, a foot and a guitar between them, and he looked back up to lock eyes with her. They breathed as one.

“The truth is finally breaking through.” Their voices melded effortlessly, it was like they had been born, like they had died, to sing together. “Two worlds collide when I'm with you. Our voices rise and soar so high, we come to life when we're…”

Luke’s fingers on the chords slowed to a stop, his hand holding the neck of the guitar in a loose grip as his right hand reached out between them. Julie laced her fingers through his, the mysterious warmth of his skin sending tingles up her arm.

“... in perfect harmony.”

They hadn't even sung the entire song but their chests heaved like it had been an entire concert. Julie stepped half a foot forward and twisted her fingers in his so the back of her hand pressed against his palm.

“This is an interesting little relationship you and I have,” Julie whispered, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth.

Luke shook his head, bending forward. “I don't want it to be little.” And then her eyes fluttered shut and he kissed her.

It lasted no longer than a moment, little more than the soft press of his lips against her own, but it felt like all the air had evaporated from her lungs. She drifted forwards as he pulled back, her chin tilting upwards like she was hoping to steal a second kiss from his retreating lips.

She didn't get one, but that didn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She opened her eyes slowly, he was mere centimetres away, his smile filling her vision. Amazement and wonder lit his face and she wondered how she hadn't noticed how dark her world was before he had appeared in her life.

“That,” she whispered and he leant forward like he didn't want to miss a single word. “Was an impressive first attempt at playing a song I've been hiding from you for weeks.”

“Weeks?” His grin turned cheeky as his eyebrows arched over his eyes. “I thought you hadn't finished it.”

“Liar.”

She watched as his tongue traced the back of his lips. “You said it first.”

Julie broke first, her smile cracking into laughter as she finally stepped into his chest. His guitar pressed uncomfortably against her stomach and he was so tall that she could only press her forehead against his collarbone, but his arms wrapped around her back and his chin curled over her head and she was exactly where she wanted to be.

She knew she should be mad at him for obviously reading stuff from her dream box again. And she should read him the riot act for entering her room while she wasn't around but-

But maybe she could just soak in this moment for a little longer.


End file.
